<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legami by SignorinaEffe87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220525">Legami</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87'>SignorinaEffe87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad Bestias - Primus Inter Pares [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Fantasy, Gen, Hunters, One Shot, Original Character(s), Slice of Life, Werewolves, alchemists, dystopian setting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignorinaEffe87/pseuds/SignorinaEffe87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Se c’era un curioso talento di cui avrebbe potuto proclamarsi fiero, probabilmente si trattava dell’abilità di notare con una sola occhiata quando qualcuno era sul punto di farsi male.</i>
</p>
<p>[Partecipante alla 6 Characters Challenge del gruppo Facebook Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nimrod da Rupescissa &amp; Macaone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ad Bestias - Primus Inter Pares [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132313</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Legami</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Autore:</b> SignorinaEffe87 (<a href="https://twitter.com/BeazleyAlice">BeazleyAlice</a>)</p>
<p><b>Fandom:</b> Original Works &gt; Dystopian Fantasy (Ad Bestias-Verse)</p>
<p><b>Challenge:</b> #6CharactersChallenge [<a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/366635016782488">Non Solo Sherlock - Gruppo Eventi Multifandom</a>]</p>
<p><b>Personaggi Principali:</b> Macaone, licantropo Asclepiade (medicus); familia Stolcemberg, licantropi gladiatori (Veterano, Bellezza, Averla, Bisbiglio, Murena); Nimrod da Rupescissa, apprendista Venator di lignaggio alchemico; Ottavia Salviati, apprendista Venatrix di rango senatorio</p>
<p><b>Tags:</b> One Shot, Slice of Life, Alternate History</p>
<p><b>TW/Avvertimenti:</b> Schiavitù, Razzismo e discriminazione, Sangue e altre ferite</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Se c’era un curioso talento di cui avrebbe potuto proclamarsi fiero, probabilmente si trattava dell’abilità di notare con una sola occhiata quando qualcuno era sul punto di farsi male. Era un’abilità più da oracolo che da Asclepiade, e priva di fondamento naturale, però non l’avrebbe barattata con la concretezza un po’ rigida dei suoi anziani mentori, laggiù tra le fronde folte del bosco sacro.</p>
<p>In quel momento, ad esempio, se ne stava seduto sulle zampe posteriori, in disparte, appoggiato alla colonna come se potesse sparire dentro il calcare stesso, qualcosa che Bellezza gli aveva raccomandato di fare, scoprendo le zanne candide in un ringhio d’avvertimento. Aveva capito di non piacergli, che non gli sarebbe mai piaciuto, ancora prima di fiutare il suo acre risentimento, un alone tenace come l’aria che aleggia su una palude ribollente di fumi tossici.</p>
<p>Perciò, anche se Murena gli aveva concesso di assistere agli allenamenti, nel caso in cui qualcuno dei gladiatori avesse avuto bisogno di essere soccorso, aveva scelto un angolo riparato del cortile, dove Bellezza non sarebbe stato costretto a subire in maniera insistente la sua fastidiosa presenza.</p>
<p>“Porta male, avere sempre un <em>medicus</em> in mezzo alle zampe. Significa chiedere agli Aisar di far succedere qualcosa di brutto, soprattutto se il <em>medicus</em> in questione è un rinnegato e un assassino della sua stessa razza” aveva protestato Bellezza, davanti alla portantina su cui era stravaccato Murena, dopo aver scoccato a entrambi un’occhiata colma di limpido disprezzo, come il metallo affilato del suo tridente.</p>
<p>Il grasso licantropo lanista aveva sbattuto piano le palpebre, come se persino quel movimento fosse una fatica insostenibile, per lui, quindi aveva provato a liquidarlo con una risatina catarrosa: “Te l’ho già detto, Rasna: qui non siamo nella tua terra di superstiziosi idioti, tu non sei più il principino di un bel niente e gli unici a cui puoi dare ordini sono i Patroni che sborsano sesterzi per scommettere che non creperai come un cane randagio nei prossimi <em>ludi</em>, quindi taci e fila ad allenarti, subito.”</p>
<p>“Avrebbero dovuto spaccarti tutte e quattro le gambe, sacco di pulci blasfemo” ringhiò Bellezza, drizzando il folto pelo nero dalla nuca alla coda, prima che Veterano lo spingesse via con una debole testata contro il petto, ruggine contro bitume: “Lascialo perdere, lo sai che lo fa apposta a provocarti.”</p>
<p>“E io un giorno farò apposta a infilzarlo come un grasso cappone da arrostire!” ribatté Bellezza, ma non provò di nuovo ad aggredirli, limitandosi a seguire Veterano con la coda bassa, verso il centro del cortile.</p>
<p>Murena sbuffò dalle narici larghe come un cinghiale insonnolito e si voltò sulla portantina, per quanto glielo permetteva la sua stazza ingombrante. Accucciata tra due colonne, Bisbiglio storse il muso corto in una smorfietta disgustata: “Bleah, non sembra appetitoso per niente. E poi l’assassino sarebbe il <em>medicus</em>…”</p>
<p>“La tua opinione non conta, cucciolotta: tu hai una cotta per lo straniero” osservò Averla, in tono piatto, senza staccare gli occhi dallo scudo che stava lucidando; Bisbiglio arruffò la corta pelliccia grigio topo come se vi avessero attizzato vicino un cerauno, quindi balbettò, in un uggiolio confuso: “Io… io… non è vero, bugiarda e sfacciata! Te ne pentirai, quando sarà il nostro turno.”</p>
<p>“Quando sarà il nostro turno, ti farò mangiare la polvere come al solito”: Averla arricciò il labbro in un blando ghigno divertito. Non avrebbe potuto essere più diversa dal suo gemello, chiara come il grano maturo quanto lui era scuro come le profondità delle foreste, controllata quanto lui era pronto a scattare per qualsiasi sguardo o parola ritenesse un’offesa, ma l’aveva già sorpresa a scrutarlo con la medesima avversione, benché lei fosse più abile a tenerla nascosta, come braci sotto la cenere, “Però mi ringrazierai di averti ammaccata a dovere, questa volta, perché almeno avrai una scusa per finire sotto le zampe del tuo adorato…”</p>
<p>“Smettila, non voglio più ascoltarti!” guaì Bisbiglio, cacciando il muso sotto le zampe e rintanandosi dietro la colonna, nel tentativo di sottrarsi al suo sguardo incuriosito e alle stoccate della sua compagna di <em>Schola</em>.</p>
<p>Era abituato a sentire gli altri parlare di lui come se non fosse davvero presente.</p>
<p>C’era stato il branco di cui era sempre rimasto ai margini, fino a quando non era diventato un individuo indesiderato, e ne se ne erano liberati gettandolo nella gabbia di uno schiavista feacio. C’erano stati gli Asclepiadi, che pure l’avevano cresciuto e istruito, ma che aveva preferito abbandonare per esplorare il continente, nel momento in cui guardare sempre il confine dell’<em>abaton</em> gli toglieva il fiato, perché sembrava volergli far credere che non c’era un altro orizzonte più distante, oltre quella linea dritta di marmo duro e candido.</p>
<p>Doveva esserci qualcosa di gradevole nell’appartenere a qualcuno o a qualcosa, nei legami che tenevano insieme quei licantropi gladiatori, nelle catene in cui trovavano conforto, senza nomi e senza libertà, solo gli uni accanto agli altri. Tuttavia, non era sicuro di volerne provare il peso addosso, di voler rinunciare a se stesso per potersi adattare, di piegarsi per essere accettato o spezzato. Forse, avrebbe acconsentito solo se fosse stato quello strano Venator a chiederglielo, rifletté, mentre sfiorava con la zampa il collare che lui gli aveva stretto attorno alla gola, l’ultima volta in cui lo aveva sfiorato, con quelle mani che sapevano di schegge di legno e fiori recisi, la scia del suo nuovo padrone. Il suo primo padrone.</p>
<p>“Speriamo che non ci sia bisogno dei miei servigi, invece” intervenne, in tono quasi svagato, ma le risposte taglienti di Averla non lo risparmiarono: “Ah, come se tu non fossi già abbastanza inutile, straniero. La Domina Stolcemberg ti tiene qui solo perché non è capace di dire no al figlio senz’Arte del tiranno, quindi vedi di guadagnartelo comunque, quello che mangi.”</p>
<p>No, non lo avrebbero accettato tanto facilmente, lui era un nodo che non poteva far parte del loro legame, e forse sarebbe rimasto per sempre sul limitare del loro intreccio. Spostò lo sguardo verso il centro del cortile, e l’abilità inutile di cui andava così fiero gli rivelò che Bellezza non sarebbe riuscito a evitare il fendente del gladio di Veterano: “Temo che succederà prima di quanto immagini, sorella.”</p>
<p>L’imprecazione riecheggiò tra le pareti del portico, nella contorta lingua Rasna che i due fratelli usavano per parlottare fra loro, quando volevano tenere lontani anche Veterano e Bisbiglio. Il tridente e la rete caddero nella polvere, insieme alle gocce di sangue che scivolavano via, come lacrime cremisi, dallo zigomo tagliato di Bellezza.</p>
<p>“Ti avevo detto di restare concentrato, per tutti i dardi di Adrastea!”: da sotto il metallo cavo dell’elmo da trace, la voce di Veterano suonò ancora più cavernosa, nel suo tono ammonitore, “Vuoi fare la fine di Bruto e Libellula, la prossima volta?”</p>
<p>Vide le orecchie di Averla appiattirsi sul retro della testa, mentre digrignava le zanne lucenti: “Cosa pensa di ottenere, quando sarà nell’Orco tra le braccia di Libitina, quello stupido…”</p>
<p>“<em>Medicus</em>, vedi di muovere quelle chiappe piatte: il musetto del nostro principino è tutto quello che tiene in piedi questa baracca. Più quella ferita sanguina, più sesterzi dei Patroni vanno in fumo!”: il muggito nervoso di Murena lo riportò con le zampe a terra, e sentì anche la vocetta eccitata di Bisbiglio, che gli scivolò accanto: “Posso vedere? Posso vedere?”</p>
<p>“Non accetto assistenti che sarò costretto a dover soccorrere” tentò di scoraggiarla, domandandosi però quando avesse cominciato a usare lo stesso tono saccente del suo vecchio mentore Callicle, che gli aveva sempre fatto venire voglia di disobbedire per puro dispetto. Infatti, Bisbiglio lo scrutò assottigliando gli occhi, come se potesse pungerlo con un solo sguardo: “Sono una gladiatrice, non svengo di certo per qualche gocciolina di sangue.”</p>
<p>“D’accordo, l’importante è che tu non mi sia d’intralcio” le concesse, e lei iniziò a saltellargli attorno come una grossa mosca pelosa e insistente: “Sì, certo, agli ordini!”</p>
<p>La scostò delicatamente con la zampa protesa, quindi trotterellò verso il centro del cortile, dove Veterano si era slacciato le cinghie dell’elmo e stava tenendo fermo Bellezza, perché non si agitasse, allargando la ferita. Com’era prevedibile, aveva appena cercato di avvicinarsi, quando il suo fiato gli si raffreddò in faccia in un ringhio ostile: “Preferisco restare sfigurato che farmi mettere le zampe addosso da te, assassino.”</p>
<p>“E dire che ero sicuro di non averti colpito troppo forte in testa” brontolò Veterano, e stava per affondargli i denti nella collottola, ma si fermò, quando gli fece cenno di allontanarsi. Seppur non del tutto convinto, a giudicare dal movimento rapido delle sue orecchie, Veterano arretrò, fino a ritrovarsi spalla a spalla con Bisbiglio, che si era fermata accanto a loro con una brusca scivolata.</p>
<p>“Quella ferita non si chiuderà da sola” affermò, senza provare ad allungare di nuovo la zampa verso il suo muso. Bellezza sputò nella polvere sotto di loro, un bolo di saliva rossa e schiumosa, mentre il sangue continuava a inzuppargli il pelo scuro: “Non mi interessa, non voglio che mi tocchi. Hai già portato abbastanza sventura sulla nostra <em>familia</em>. Se questo è il volere degli Aisar…”</p>
<p>“Il volere degli Aisar, per quanto possano effettivamente interessarsi a noi, è che io mi trovassi qui per essere in grado di soccorrerti nel momento del bisogno: la volontà degli dei dipende soltanto da quello che si vuole vedere, fratello” lo interruppe, e solo il dolore della ferita impedì a Bellezza di scattare in avanti e azzannarlo: “Non chiamarmi in quel modo, non ne hai il diritto, impuro straniero!”</p>
<p>Lo ignorò, mentre infilava il muso dentro la chiusura della scarsella ed estraeva le garze e il cataplasma: “Se la smetti di delirare inutilmente, forse non sarò costretto a ricucirti. Mi è parso di capire che il tuo muso riscuota un discreto successo tra i Patroni di questa <em>Schola</em>, quindi non possiamo proprio permetterci che rimanga deturpato per sempre. Dico bene, Veterano, Bisbiglio?”</p>
<p>“Bellezza è molto popolare, soprattutto fra le Domine” sghignazzò Bisbiglio, ma la risatina si tramutò in un brontolio sofferente, quando Veterano le azzannò l’orecchio per farla tacere: “La Domina Stolcemberg ci paga anche la tua attrezzatura, sorellina, con i ricavi delle scommesse su di lui, quindi vedi di non fare troppo la spiritosa. <em>Medicus</em>, non sono un esperto, ma sarebbe il caso che… ecco, non si vedesse nulla, né della ferita, né della medicazione, almeno per i prossimi <em>ludi</em>.”</p>
<p>“Si capisce che non avete mai visto all’opera un Asclepiade: non abbiamo una nomea solo perché ci piace restarcene rintanati nelle foreste a sussurrare ai serpenti” si affrettò a rassicurarlo, con una frase che suonava molto meno pomposa, quando l’aveva immaginata nella propria testa. Non che gli importasse risultare simpatico, visto che la maggior parte di loro- ovvero tutti, a eccezione della piccola Bisbiglio- aveva già deciso che si trattava di un intruso con le zampe sporche di sangue innocente, poco degno del loro affetto e ancora meno della loro attenzione. Apparire arrogante sarebbe stato quasi un miglioramento, rispetto a quella malcelata sopportazione.</p>
<p>“Non avrete intenzione di lasciarglielo fare?” strillò Bellezza, prima che una fitta improvvisa lo costringesse a digrignare le zanne, spezzandogli la voce in gola. Sua sorella Averla, che li aveva raggiunti con un’andatura aggraziata, gli posò una zampa sulla fronte, come se si fosse trattato di un cucciolo troppo irrequieto: “Vorrei che ci fosse un’alternativa, fratello, ma siccome non c’è… Taci e stai fermo.”</p>
<p>Vide un lampo deluso guizzare nelle iridi chiare di Bellezza, un misto di dolore fisico e consapevolezza di essere stato tradito dalla lupa che sperava lo avrebbe sostenuto, tuttavia, non gli lasciò il tempo di protestare di nuovo: “Ascoltami bene, reziario, perché non amo ripetermi: qui non si tratta del fatto che tu mi detesti o meno, o del rischio di restare sfigurato e perdere i soldi dei tuoi Patroni. Se non mi lasci pulire e medicare quella ferita, subito, si infetterà. Ciò vuol dire che trascorrerai i giorni che ti separeranno dal morire avvelenato dal tuo stesso sangue con una piaga purulenta e puzzolente sul muso, che ti impedirà di dormire e mangiare, ti causerà febbri altissime fino al delirio, e ti indurrà delle convulsioni così violente che mi pregherai di ammazzarti come l’assassino che sono, pur di farle finire. O forse ti farà pentire di non esserti lasciato toccare da me, finché ero ancora in tempo per fare qualcosa di utile.”</p>
<p>“Per tutte le rose di Aradia, che schifo” sussurrò Bisbiglio, sfiorandosi il muso con la zampa, come se la piaga potesse improvvisamente sbocciare anche sul suo zigomo, un fiore marcio. Veterano sospirò, con la pazienza annoiata di chi ha trascorso una parte importante della propria vita a smussare le intemperanze di cuccioli e guerrieri, sotto la propria responsabilità, come attrezzi da molare, affinché siano sempre taglienti: “Non si può dire che non ci sappia fare, con le parole. Speriamo sia altrettanto abile con i fatti…”</p>
<p>Bellezza mugolò qualche altro insulto incomprensibile nella polvere, masticando la saliva secca tra le zanne, quindi distolse lo sguardo e si rilassò dinanzi a lui: “Fa’ in fretta, <em>medicus</em>, visto che, secondo te, sto già morendo in maniera orribile.”</p>
<p>“Mi fa piacere che tu abbia compreso la gravità della situazione, reziario” sorrise, solo per la soddisfazione segreta di infastidirlo, dal momento che adesso era lui, letteralmente, a tenerlo stretto tra gli artigli: iniziò a pulire la ferita con le garze, indugiando con particolare cura quando lo sentiva gemere furente, sotto il suo tocco. Sapeva essere delicato come l’ala di una farfalla, ma non quando doveva insegnare la sopportazione a un paziente testardo.</p>
<p>“I tuoi Aisar ti stavano guardando con benevolenza, reziario: la ferita non è profonda, anzi, grazie alle mie cure, ti dimenticherai persino che tutto questo sia successo” lo tranquillizzò, mentre passava le garze macchiate a Bisbiglio, che le strinse come se si fosse trattato di sanguisughe vive e affamate. Probabilmente, di quel taglio non sarebbe rimasta davvero alcuna traccia, entro pochi giorni, ma la macchia dell’umiliazione sull’orgoglio di Bellezza, quella non se ne sarebbe andata via altrettanto in fretta.</p>
<p>“Hai finito, macellaio?” lo sentì borbottare, schiacciato al suolo, e finse di non averlo sentito, neanche quando guaì, mentre gli spalmava il cataplasma sullo zigomo ferito con una generosa zampata, “Ehi, questa schifezza brucia!”</p>
<p>“In effetti, l’<em>elelisphakos</em> può dare fastidio a qualche pelliccia particolarmente sensibile, ma dovrai farci l’abitudine, reziario, visto che dovrai applicarlo sul taglio al tramonto e all’alba per il prossimo ciclo di luna” spiegò, dopo avergli premuto una garza pulita contro il muso, quindi si rivolse a Veterano, allungandogli un vasetto di alabastro che aveva estratto dalla propria scarsella, “Confido che tu glielo ricordi, come suo mentore e supervisore.”</p>
<p>“Gli ci faccio fare le abluzioni rituali dentro come una maledetta Amata di Aradia, se serve a non perdere neanche un asse dai Patroni”: il vecchio lupo rossiccio afferrò il vasetto come se fosse stato traboccante di ambrosia e scoccò uno sguardo ammonitore in direzione di Bellezza, che si era rialzato sulle quattro zampe, “E non voglio sentire lagne da cuccioli con il mal di pancia.”</p>
<p>Non si aspettava di essere ringraziato, ma il ringhio feroce con cui Bellezza lo spinse via lo infastidì più di quanto avrebbe desiderato ammettere: “Beh, ora non servi più, vattene.”</p>
<p>C’era davvero una piccola parte di lui, quella che non aveva mai smesso di cercare di compiacere gli altri, che si era illusa che lo avrebbero accettato, solo perché avevano avuto bisogno di lui? No, non sarebbe mai stato così facile.</p>
<p>“Andrò a procurarmi delle garze pulite e altri medicamenti: potrebbero tornare di nuovo utili” lasciò cadere nel loro silenzio, una sorta di allegra minaccia, prima di allontanarsi lungo il portico, verso la stanza in cui la Domina Stolcemberg gli aveva permesso di installare una pallida e sfornita imitazione dell’ambulatorio che aveva avuto all’Asklepieion.</p>
<p>Sentì uno scalpiccio veloce, come se la sua ombra avesse improvvisamente cominciato a fare rumore seguendolo, prima che Bisbiglio lo raggiungesse, con un brillio agitato negli occhi sottili: “È stato eccezionale, quello scemo di Bellezza non capisce proprio niente!”</p>
<p>“Cosa, quello? Sono cataplasmi che insegniamo agli allievi dopo che hanno imparato a leggere, scrivere e restare in equilibrio sulle loro zampette” tentò di schermirsi, ma il suo entusiasmo privo di freni lo aveva già travolto, un tepore in fondo alla gola di cui non era sicuro sarebbe riuscito di nuovo a fare a meno, “Posso compiere interventi molto più complessi, ma speriamo che gli Aisar di Bellezza non ce li rendano necessari.”</p>
<p>“Bisbiglio, non cercare di filartela: hai perso la gara di corsa, quindi ci sono tutte le tuniche da rattoppare!”</p>
<p>“Speravo se ne fossero dimenticati…” la sentì mugugnare a zanne strette, come se preferisse essere costretta a toccare un’altra pila di garze insanguinate, piuttosto che obbedire al richiamo di Averla.</p>
<p>La spinse piano, spalla contro spalla, sforzandosi di non sembrare di nuovo la copia più giovane e altrettanto pedante del proprio mentore: “Torna da loro, Bisbiglio: non hanno bisogno di un altro motivo per avercela con me.”</p>
<p>Bisbiglio resistette al suo tocco, tendendo i muscoli allenati che facevano di lei una gladiatrice. Sul suo muso corto scese un’ombra mesta, che la fece sembrare, all’improvviso, molto più matura della piccola lupa color cenere che adorava il terreno su cui lui posava le zampe: “Passerà, prima o poi, ne sono sicura. Vedranno anche loro quello che ha visto il Dominus da Rupescissa Minor, quello che io già vedo.”</p>
<p>Non osava sperarlo, non doveva, per quello aveva sempre cercato di rimanere in viaggio, senza meta e senza radici. Non aveva bisogno di un altro posto a cui affezionarsi, che gli sarebbe stato portato via comunque, soprattutto adesso che era uno schiavo, e non poteva pretendere nulla per sé, a parte la benevolenza di un padrone, il solo a cui poteva essere legato.</p>
<p>
  <em>Quello che ha visto il Dominus da Rupescissa Minor.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quello che ha visto Nimrod il Venator.</em>
</p>
<p>Cosa aveva visto, esattamente, dietro le ferite che il branco gli aveva inflitto, prima di rinnegarlo e venderlo a un feacio avido, nel lupo orgoglioso e malconcio che se ne stava rinchiuso nella gabbia più nascosta del Foro di Sotto, nello schiavo Rebis che era riuscito per un soffio a conservare il proprio nome e la propria vocazione?</p>
<p>Continuò a domandarselo, senza trovare alcuna risposta, anche dopo essere entrato nell’ambulatorio e aver assunto la forma umana, davanti allo specchio che la Domina Stolcemberg aveva usato per imporgli i glifi di guardia, come se il collare non bastasse, a convincerlo a non tentare la fuga per le strade di Angera, ignote e pericolose.</p>
<p>“Di solito, questo rituale lo compie il vero padrone dello schiavo, ma siccome Nimrod non ha neppure una piccola scintilla di Ars nelle vene, lo farò io al suo posto” gli aveva spiegato la Domina, prima di scostargli dal volto una lunga ciocca di capelli scuri e osservarlo in silenzio, come se stesse contemplando una statua scoperta all’improvviso.</p>
<p>“C’è qualcosa che non va nella mia forma umana, Domina?” le aveva chiesto, fissando l’uomo slanciato, dai lineamenti morbidi, che lo guardava con espressione perplessa dall’altro lato della lastra lucida, “Sono forse sgradevole a vedersi?”</p>
<p>“Tutt’altro, <em>lykos</em>” aveva risposto la Domina Stolcemberg, con un sorriso che non sembrava in grado di raggiungere gli occhi, due pozze profonde, distanti come i laghi della sua terra, in cui si specchiava la notte, “Sono soltanto curiosa di sapere cosa dirà l’arcigno, sgraziato Nimrod, quando ti vedrà in queste sembianze per la prima volta.”</p>
<p>Riteneva la sua valutazione delle qualità estetiche del padrone un po’ troppo severa: forse, per gli umani, un corpo robusto e un volto dai lineamenti decisi, quasi grezzi, non erano considerati tratti piacevoli, ma erano ottimi per un cacciatore, qualcuno che non doveva attirare l’attenzione, e resistere a lungo nella Landa. Erano funzionali al suo scopo, quanto le sue dita agili e i suoi muscoli reattivi, che molti altri Asclepiadi gli avevano invidiato.</p>
<p>Tuttavia, rimase in silenzio, perché sospettava che la Domina Stolcemberg si fosse concessa quella sincerità solo nella speranza di suscitare in lui qualche genere di reazione, da osservare come in un esperimento con una cavia viva. E a lui non piaceva essere usato in quel modo, almeno fino a quando gli veniva lasciata la scelta.</p>
<p>Comunque, si trattava di un’altra domanda destinata a rimanere priva della sua risposta, per il momento. Aveva appena gettato le garze sporche nella bacinella e stava per recuperarne di nuove dall’armadietto più vicino, quando sentì la porta cigolare alle proprie spalle e si preparò al primo rimprovero della sua vita da schiavo: “Domina Stolcemberg, posso spiegare tutto quello che è successo. Non volevo contrariare il vostro reziario, ma…”</p>
<p>“Penso si tratti di una storia molto interessante, ma avrei una certa urgenza di parlare con il <em>medicus</em>… Macaone?”</p>
<p>“Dominus da Rupescissa Minor?” esclamò con la stessa sorpresa, mentre si voltava di scatto in direzione della porta: il padrone era appoggiato allo stipite, con un braccio attorno alle spalle di una giovane umana dai capelli rossicci, che lo stava sorreggendo come se potesse svenire sui gradini da un momento all’altro. Notò subito il vistoso ematoma violaceo che gli contornava l’occhio sinistro.</p>
<p>“Solo Nimrod, per l’Architetto, come te lo devo dire? Ti lascio qualche giorno a casa di Magdalena e i suoi cagnacci da combattimento ti hanno già rovinato con le loro stupide cerimonie” lo sentì sbuffare, con quel rumore da mantice in un’Officina, uno dei suoi tratti distintivi che alla Domina Stolcemberg piaceva poco, e che pareva altrettanto sgradito alla sua nuova compagna umana: “Nimrod, sono sicura che il tuo amico <em>medicus</em> preferirebbe vederti seduto, magari prima che gli stramazzi sul pavimento dell’ambulatorio. Poi, ti prometto che potrai lamentarti delle abitudini della <em>familia</em> Stolcemberg quanto ti pare.” </p>
<p>Nimrod la indicò con l’indice, premendoglielo nella guancia soltanto per infastidirla, come lui aveva fatto con Bellezza, poco prima: “Ottavia Salviati, futura Venatrix, fallimento della sua <em>gens</em> senatoria, perché contraria alle nozze d’interesse, mia paziente amica e ora, a quanto pare, anche mia madre adottiva.”</p>
<p>“Non sei per niente divertente quanto credi di essere, quando fai così, Nimrod!” protestò lei, mentre lo trascinava lungo gli scalini, nonostante lui cercasse di divincolarsi dalla sua presa: “Stai facendo una tragedia per niente, Ottavia, non sto mica morendo!”</p>
<p>“Sono sommessamente d’accordo con la Domina Salviati, padron Nimrod” aggiunse, prima di afferrarlo per le spalle tozze e costringerlo a stendersi sul lettino, sentendolo docile sotto il proprio tocco, molto di più di quanto lo fosse stato appoggiato alla Venatrix, “Posso sapere cosa è successo? Senza fronzoli, se possibile.”</p>
<p>“È stata tutta colpa sua!” esclamarono all’unisono i due Venatores, indicandosi l’uno l’altra come lupi sul punto di azzuffarsi per un osso da rosicchiare, in tempo di carestia, “Non ci provare neanche…”</p>
<p>Sospirò e si grattò la pelle sotto il collare, abbastanza sicuro di capire cosa provasse Veterano ogni volta in cui gli toccava ringhiare per riportare l’ordine tra i suoi compagni e allievi: “Padron Nimrod, non prendetelo come un insulto, ma voi avete la tendenza a infiocchettare un po’ i vostri racconti, quindi preferirei ascoltare per prima la versione della Domina Salviati.”</p>
<p>“Noto con dispiacere che ti sei già fatto conoscere dal tuo schiavo come uno sbruffone, Nimrod” commentò la Venatrix, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Per tutta risposta, lui cercò di saltar giù dal lettino, e soltanto la sua mano protesa gli impedì di rotolare sul pavimento: “Non è quello che ha detto, Ottavia. Va bene, va bene, comunque, prima le Domine.”</p>
<p>“Oggi eravamo di turno in cucina” iniziò a raccontare lei, come se la nuvoletta puzzolente dell’aroma dolciastro di cavoli lessi che li aveva accompagnati dentro l’ambulatorio, così intensa da coprire entrambe le loro scie, potesse essere passata inosservata al suo fiuto, “Avevamo finito di scrostare le pentole e avremmo dovuto soltanto pulire il pavimento, prima di essere congedati, quando un nostro… poco amabile commilitone ha pensato bene di far cadere, casualmente, una giara d’olio a terra, soltanto per costringerci a lavare tutto di nuovo. Lo conosciamo, Thierry il Tetro, non è la prima volta che combina questo genere di scherzi imbecilli, ma non è un buon motivo per farsi sbattere fuori dai Castra Venatoria tentando di ammazzarlo, non è vero, Nimrod?”</p>
<p>Il solito sbuffo da mantice gli gonfiò il petto ampio, contro le sue dita, mentre ribatteva: “Se avessi davvero tentato di ammazzarlo, adesso saremmo a vegliare il suo cadavere in infermeria, Ottavia. Gli ho soltanto risposto che sarebbe stato meglio che pulisse lui quel casino, con la lingua, e ho poco delicatamente provato a spiegargli come avrebbe dovuto fare. Ahia.”</p>
<p>Ritrasse la mano di scatto, non appena lo sentì sussultare sotto il suo tocco, attorno alla pelle tumefatta dell’occhio: “È stato questo Thierry il Tetro a colpirvi, padron Nimrod?”</p>
<p>“No, quella è… proprio colpa mia” ammise la Venatrix, improvvisamente interessata al contenuto dell’armadietto dei cataplasmi alle sue spalle, “Ho provato a dividerli con la scopa, ma… ho sbagliato mira.”</p>
<p>Nimrod ridacchiò, tirandolo piano per il collare perché potesse avvicinare le labbra al suo orecchio: “Ottavia è una che picchia forte: le reclute più vecchie ormai hanno paura ad affrontarla persino durante gli allenamenti, quando non si dovrebbe fare sul serio.”</p>
<p>“Ti sento, Nimrod” affermò lei, in tono piatto, con la stessa calma ribollente che si nascondeva sotto la pelliccia chiara di Averla, quando voleva far sentire un altro della <em>familia</em> piccolo e miserabile come un topolino moribondo, “Ha insistito perché lo portassi qui da te, Macaone, anche se abbiamo un <em>medicus</em>, ai Castra Venatoria.”</p>
<p>“Non chiamerei <em>medicus</em> quello scannabuoi che reputa inutile sprecare tempo e farmaci per qualsiasi recluta non abbia le tette” commentò Nimrod, acido come l’odore di zuppa stantia che gli impregnava abiti, capelli e pelle.</p>
<p>“Mi fa piacere che abbiate pensato a me, padron Nimrod: vedrò di curarvi al meglio delle mie abilità, anche se preferirei non dovervi incontrare soltanto quando avete bisogno dei miei servigi di Asclepiade”: si alzò per recuperare uno dei cataplasmi dalla scarsella, ma si accorse che Nimrod era precipitato in una sorta di silenzio imbarazzato, a giudicare dal rossore vivace che gli aveva coperto le guance, e la Venatrix invece ridacchiava a bassa voce, come se temesse di disturbarli: “Te l’ho detto che sei troppo leggibile, Nimrod: è per quello che sei una schiappa nei combattimenti.”</p>
<p>Prima che potesse iniziare un’altra discussione, gli afferrò il mento tra le dita e gli passò l’impacco oleoso sopra l’occhio tumefatto, sentendolo rilassarsi nella sua stretta, a mano a mano che la pelle ammaccata assorbiva la medicazione: “Sapete riconoscere dall’odore anche questa pianta, padron Nimrod?”</p>
<p>Lo guardò fiutare l’aria come un cucciolo, indeciso se uscire dalla tana, al calore dei primi raggi di sole della primavera: “No, altrimenti ora ne me ne starei rinchiuso nel Tabularium a ripetere nomi di arbusti come un pappagallino ammaestrato, o nelle serre a imparare gli innesti, un bravo Botanico diligente con cui loro possano giocare.”</p>
<p>“Si chiama <em>pilatro</em>, nella mia terra, a causa dei forellini che caratterizzano le sue foglie, ma presso di voi dovrebbe essere conosciuta con il nome di <em>hypericum</em>” spiegò, mentre si puliva le mani su una garza, quindi prese dall’armadietto dei cataplasmi un altro vasetto di alabastro e lo poggiò nel palmo aperto della Venatrix, raccomandandosi come aveva fatto con Veterano: “Vorrei poterlo tenere d’occhio di persona, ma confido che voi sarete altrettanto sollecita a prendervi cura di lui. Deve fare degli impacchi tre volte al giorno, fino a quando la tumefazione non sarà stata riassorbita del tutto.”</p>
<p>“Conta pure su di me, Macaone… Posso chiamarti Macaone, vero?” gli chiese lei, dopo aver fatto scivolare il vasetto nel tascapane che portava a tracolla: aveva uno sguardo dolce e vivace, che gli ricordava un po’ quello di Bisbiglio, e non avrebbe potuto essere più lontana dalla bellezza riservata della Domina Stolcemberg, ma gli sembrava di riuscire a capire perché Nimrod si fosse affezionato a lei. Pareva quel raro tipo di umana verso cui è impossibile provare rancore, o dalla quale sentirsi respinti, qualcosa di cui il suo padrone sembrava essere sempre alla disperata ricerca, come se avesse il segreto timore di dare fiducia a chi non la meritava.</p>
<p>Aveva forse visto le stesse qualità, in lui?</p>
<p>Erano legati, e non soltanto perché aveva stretto attorno alla gola un collare con il suo emblema filosofale sopra?</p>
<p>“Se avete finito di discutere dei dettagli del mio funerale, avrei bisogno di parlare un momento da solo con il mio schiavo, grazie” borbottò Nimrod, dietro di loro, mentre si issava sui gomiti per rimettersi seduto sul lettino.</p>
<p>“Ti aspetto fuori”: la Venatrix sgattaiolò in fretta su per gli scalini e richiuse la porta dell’ambulatorio alle proprie spalle, salutandolo con un cenno veloce della mano guantata.</p>
<p>Non appena furono rimasti soli, Nimrod estrasse dal suo tascapane un volume dalla copertina consunta, da cui sbucavano angoli di pagine spiegazzate, sul punto di staccarsi dalla costa e volare via come petali messi a seccare al sole. Aveva l’impressione che si trattasse di un oggetto rovinato dal troppo amore, non dall’incuria, e ne ebbe la conferma quando lui vi passò sopra le dita callose, con una nostalgia delicata che gli riluceva nello sguardo, come se non fosse del tutto sicuro di poterlo mostrare: “Preferisco che Ottavia non lo sappia, ancora, un segreto soltanto fra noi due, Macaone. Questo è l’Erbario che mia madre, la Magistra Susanne Libavius, ha dedicato la vita a compilare, l’impresa che l’ha uccisa. Era molto più voluminoso, prima che mio padre riuscisse a metterci le sue mani avide sopra: lei era ancora lì nel letto, a lottare contro l’Ebrietas, a sussurrarmi tutte le bugie che dicono le persone che stanno morendo a quelli che sono costretti a lasciare indietro, e lui si era già messo a strappar via le pagine con i semi che custodiamo nelle serre, per paura che qualcuno, all’infuori del nuovo Botanico scelto dall’Arx, potesse leggerle. Avrebbe potuto cavarle il cuore dal petto, e l’avrebbe ferita e disprezzata di meno, quel… tiranno orribile con cui sono costretto a dividere il sangue.”</p>
<p>“Lo avete conservato con cura: si vede che è prezioso per voi, padron Nimrod” provò a calmarlo, quando si accorse che aveva contratto le spalle e i muscoli delle mani, teso come la corda di un arco, una freccia di rabbia pronta a essere scagliata. Con un gesto delicato, insolito per quel giovane irruento e massiccio, Nimrod glielo posò in grembo e gli richiuse le dita sopra la copertina ammaccata: “Voglio che lo tenga tu, Macaone: entro la fine del prossimo ciclo di luna, io e Ottavia parteciperemo alla nostra prima caccia <em>extra muros</em> e, per quanto non mi piaccia l’idea di finire masticato tra le fauci di qualche schifoso Teraph, devo pensare e provvedere a qualsiasi evenienza. Inoltre, avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto, per completarlo di nuovo. Per migliorarlo.”</p>
<p>“Ma voi non avete la scintilla del lignaggio di vostra madre”: strinse l’Erbario tra le mani, una responsabilità a cui non poteva sottrarsi, che lo legava a lui con un nodo più stretto di qualsiasi glifo o collare, “E io sono soltanto un Rebis, soltanto uno schiavo.”</p>
<p>“Appunto, la parte che poteva realizzare un Artista è già finita, e mio padre può pure tenersele, quelle maledette pagine” insistette Nimrod, balzando in piedi come se lo avessero pungolato con un cerauno attivo, “Quello che manca, qui, è tutta la parte dedicata alla Magia Naturalis, e soltanto un Rebis può aiutarmi a compilarla. Mio padre odia la Magia Naturalis, come tutto quello che non riesce a capire e a dominare, ma questa ottusa, meschina città è destinata a crollare sulle sue stesse fondamenta marcescenti e corrotte, al confronto con le altre capitali filosofali, se continua a rifiutare di accettare l’altra metà dell’Anima Mundi, quella a cui voi appartenete. Dobbiamo lavorare, vivere e imparare insieme, Rebis e Artisti, se vogliamo che Angera sopravviva a se stessa, più che alla minaccia dei Teraphim. Non posso combattere anche questa guerra da solo, Macaone: non sono sicuro di farcela, senza qualcuno che mi sostenga quando sto per cedere, quando vorrei soltanto arrendermi e scappare via, e non posso chiederlo né a Magdalena, né a Ottavia. Loro… cercherebbero di fermarmi: mio padre è riuscito a fare un ottimo lavoro, a spaventare tutti a morte e a convincerli di essere indispensabile per la loro salvezza, che il suo è l’unico modo giusto di agire.”</p>
<p>“Vorrei potervi fermare anch’io, padron Nimrod, perché non sapete quello che rischiate di sacrificare e perdere, in questa guerra” lo ammonì, ed era come se stesse parlando al sé stesso che aveva aiutato le lupe del branco ad abortire cuccioli che le avrebbero condannate alla fame e alla schiavitù, incurante delle conseguenze, sapendo che avrebbe disobbedito alle leggi della sua razza ancora una volta, senza esitazione, perché si veniva al mondo, con la vocazione di sacrificare se stessi per gli altri. Ecco cosa aveva visto Nimrod in lui, un riflesso in uno specchio distorto, “Tuttavia, io sono l’unico che non ha il potere di rifiutare i vostri ordini.”</p>
<p>“Non te lo sto chiedendo come schiavo, Macaone, te lo sto chiedendo come amico. Come custode. Come Veltro, se soltanto io potessi stringere un Vincolo del genere.”</p>
<p>Sentì le sue dita scivolare sotto il metallo del collare, insinuarsi nella pelliccia morbida, fino a cercare la pelle pulsante del collo, con quella sua scia di legno e fiori secchi, l’impronta del loro legame: “Io sono vostro, padron Nimrod, e non vi lascerò lottare da solo, neanche contro voi stesso, mai. E se questo è quello che farebbe un Veltro, allora sarò un Veltro, per voi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>